The Fall
by Beebyun
Summary: Someday, if we ever experience this again, let's only make light memories that we can throw away. A love too deep brings a sad ending. Baekhyun & Chanyeol Chanbaek


**Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun as Main Chara**

 **[Warning!]**

 **Genderswitch. This is just fanfiction, guys. Don't be so emosional. It's not real.**

 **And...**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **A love too deep brings a sad ending**

.

.

.

Musim gugur telah datang menyapa Seoul. Dedaunan rimbun yang tadinya melekat erat dan akan bergoyang disapa angin satu demi satu berguguran meninggalkan tangkainya. Udara juga tidak sehangat musim lalu, angin dingin berseliweran meyelinap di antara puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota Seoul. Pakaian hangat melekat erat pada tubuh masing-masing orang yang terlihat melintasi jalan.

Terkadang tetesan hujan juga turun mengisi keheningan malam dan menggantikan warna biru cerah di langit menjadi kelabu. Menurut Baekhyun musim gugur mewakili kisah duka dan meskipun banyak sekali hal indah yang dapat dilihatnya saat musim gugur, ada perasaan enggan yang terselip dihatinya untuk menjalani musim ini. Hari ini juga hujan. Tidak lebat tapi cukup untuk membuat basah. Udaranya dua kali lipat lebih dingin dan bau tanah basah menyapa penciuman Baekhyun. Hujan itu indah, juga menyenangkan untuk menyaksikan setiap tetesannya jatuh ke tanah.

 _Tapi jika aku berada di samping jendela sebuah ruangan dengan penghangat tentu saja_ , pikir Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hujan akan segera reda. Rintiknya akan segera berhenti dan Baekhyun bisa segera pulang ke rumah untuk menggelung tubuh mungilnya di dalam selimut. Berdiri di depan sebuah kafe kecil namun tampak nyaman, Baekhyun menunggu. Merasa cukup putus asa, sepuluh menit kemudian Baekhyun membawa tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut sweater hangat untuk masuk ke dalam kafe.

Ketika membuka pintu kafe tersebut, bau tanah basah yang sejak tadi Baekhyun hirup tergantikan dengan wangi roti dan kopi yang memenuhi udara kafe. Tersenyum senang, gadis mungil itu berjalan menghampiri _counter_ pemesanan untuk memesan segelas capuccino dan strawberry cake. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Baekhyun berjalan ke meja di samping dinding kaca kafe, dari sana Baekhyun dapat mengamati keadaan di luar kafe.

' _Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there_

 _the smell of your parfume still stuck in the air_

 _it's hard'_

Lagu itu mengalun mengisi setiap sudut kafe. Beberapa pengunjung ikut bersenandung bersama dengan Niall Horan, beberapa hanya diam menikmati sambil mengobrol dengan teman mereka. Baekhyun tidak melakukan keduanya, gadis mungil itu tersenyum pedih mendengar setiap kata yang dinyanyikan oleh Niall.

 _Bukankah menyedihkan?_ Pikirnya.

Baekhyun termenung setelahnya, menatap jauh ke luar jendela kaca disebelahnya. Pikirannya tidak di sana, entah dimana, yang pasti berada jauh – jauh sekali. Ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesananannya pun, Baekhyun tetap seperti itu. Menyisakan pelayan tersebut berdiri diam sejenak di ujung mejanya lantaran ucapan yang pelayan itu tujukan pada Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan. Lalu, pelayan itu berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dalam ketermenungannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Oktober 2011**

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka cuaca dingin. Hal itu membuatnya harus mengenakan lapisan pakaian ekstra ditubuhnya karena dia memiliki alergi dingin. Ada suatu masa ketika Baekhyun harus menderita saat bintik-bintik merah yang membuat seluruh badannya terasa gatal menyerang. Pada masa itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiam di atas kasur kamarnya. Menggerutu soal hari-harinya yang membosankan, juga bagaimana waktu berharganya yang terbuang percuma hanya karena ketidakmampuan tubuhnya menerima cuaca dingin. Namun demikian, saat itu Baekhyun merasa senang. Seseorang selalu disampingnya. Merasa terlalu cemas bahkan hanya untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Saat ini, seseorang itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya, tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan memberikan efek seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak pernah tumbuh tinggi selama hidupnya. Hal itu membuatnya merengut sebal, tapi juga senang akan perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat besar. Baekhyun selalu suka ketika orang itu memanggilnya 'mungilku' karena tinggi badannya yang hanya mecapai 155 cm, sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan orang itu yang tingginya 185 cm. Geeezzzz.

Ah, berbicara tentang orang itu. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki, tampan dan juga kekasih Baekhyun. Berdiri dihadapan gadis mungil itu, laki-laki itu mengomel pada Baekhyun. Masalahnya adalah karena Baekhyun tidak memakai syalnya, padahal cuaca sedang dingin. Untuk hal itu, sejak lima belas menit terakhir laki-laki itu mengomel tanpa ada niatan untu berhenti. Demi strawberi yang Baekhyun amat sangat cintai, Baekhyun suka mendengar laki-laki itu berbicara tapi jika laki-laki dihadapannya tidak berhenti sekarang juga, kencan mereka akan batal.

"C, berhentilah mengomel. Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan syalmu dan berikan padaku, eoh?" Baekhyun mendongak pada Chanyeol. Matanya melengkung indah membentuk bulan sabit, mencoba menghentikan omelan pacarnya yang cerewet.

"Neo jinja! Jangan pikir ini sudah selesai!" Chanyeol menatap balik Baekhyun, masih kesal. Tapi, luluh juga. Laki-laki itu melepaskan lilitan syalnya dan ganti melilitkannya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Arraseo~"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya setiap omelan yang keluar dari mulutnya untu Baekhyun. Gadis mungil kesayangannya itu cenderung melakukan hal-hal yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Alasannya hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol kesal atau membuat Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan siangmu, B? Jangan katakan ice cream! 24 jam selama 7 hari kita bertemu kau selalu memakan itu."

Baekhyun diam sejenak, berpikir dan Chanyeol diam menunggu. Gadis mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dahinya juga mengernyit menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang bepikir. Chanyeol tersenyum memandanginya.

"Ah!"

"Sudah memutuskan?" Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ice cream!" Serunya antusias.

"YA!" Chanyeol berteriak tak habis pikir.

 _If we're born again, if we love again Let's not do this again. Let's meet a little less._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" – hyun, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak merasakan guncangan pada bahu kanannya. Menoleh sedikit, Baekhyun melihat seorang pria pertengahan 20an berdiri lumayan dekat dengannya. Pria itu tersenyum canggung padanya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas senyuman pria itu, sama canggungnya.

"Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" Baekhyun tertegun mendengar petanyaan yang pria itu lontarkan.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sepintas sebagai ganti jawaban iya dari mulutnya. Pria itu menarik kursi dihadapan Baekhyun dan duduk. Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Baekhyun sibuk dengan capuccinonya yang hampir dingin, sedangkan pria dihadapannya memandang jemarinya yang saling mengait. Lalu, kemudian seorang pelayan mengantarkan kopi hitam pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?" Pria itu bertanya, mencoba memecah kecanggungan yang mengudara disekitar mereka.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat, lalu hening panjang pun kembali.

"Sudah 3 tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup baik. Kau? Sepertinya kalian sangat sukses sekarang?" Tak dapat dipungkiri ada nada sinis pada pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Begitulah. Semuanya berjalan seperti yang diharapkan." Jawab pria itu, sama sekali tidak menangkap nada sinis dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Berjalan seperti yang diharapkan? Begitukah?" Setelah menggumamkan pertanyaan tersebut, Baekhyun tertawa kecil, getir yang ditanggapi kernyitan pada kening pria dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Februari 2012**

Baekhyun sedang mengaduk Kimchi Jigae yang sedang dimasaknya untuk makan malam ketika suara pintu depan apartemennya yang di buka terdengar. Gadis mungil itu menengok ke arah pintu masuk sekilas sebelum menyerah karena dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dari sana.

"C, kau kah itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak. Meskipun dirinya yakin itu Chanyeol, adalah sebuah kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun untuk memastikannya sendiri.

"Ne, ini aku. Neo eodiya?"

"Dapur." Jawabnya singkat. Saat ini tangannya sedang mengocok telur untuk membuat telor gulung.

Suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang besar-besar menggema di dalam apartemen mungil mereka. Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dari dapur. Sepertinya giant baby itu akan segera menemuinya di dapur.

"I'm home, B." Suara bisikan yang terdengar tepat di depan telinganya serta lingkaran kedua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif disertai kecupan kupu-kupu yang Chanyeol sematkan pada perpotongan lehernya membuat Baekhyun tak urung tersenyum.

"Welcome home, C." Gadis itu berbalik menghadap prianya dan balas memeluk laki-laki itu erat. Gadis mungil itu mendongak, merasakan kecupan-kecupan seringan bulu yang Chanyeol berikan di puncak kepalanya. Ada senyum di setiap kecupan itu dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa prianya sedang bahagia.

"Sesuatu membuatmu sangat bahagia. Katakan padaku." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mulai penasaran.

"Apa itu, C?"

"Kau." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum yang bermain dibibirnya.

"Bohong! Sesuatu yang lain."

"Kau, little angel, adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia," Chanyeol menyentil hidung mungil Baekhyun menegaskan, membuat gadis itu memberengut lucu. "...tapi hari ini aku mendapatkan kabar lain yang membuatku lebih bahagia. Kau mau dengar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk antusias pada pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mata gadis mungil itu juga berbinar-binar penasaran, persis seperti seekor puppy yang minta di peluk. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol gemas dan memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir mungil Baekhyun yang sedikit membuka.

"Aku akan debut tahun ini, B. Bukankah luar biasa?"

"JINJA? DAEBAAAK!" Baekhyun berteriak antusias dan sangat senang mendengar kabar itu.

Chanyeol sudah menjadi trainee untuk waktu yang sangat lama, prianya bahkan nyaris menyerah karena tak kunjung debut. Selama menjadi trainee, Chanyeol harus membagi waktunya bekerja part time untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya di sela-sela jadwal latihan. Kabar ini tentulah sangat membahagiakan baik bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

"Benar. Aku tidak percaya aku akan segera debut, B. Kau percaya itu?" Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat antusias dan tidak berhenti tersenyum. Tipikal Chanyeol sekali.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, C. Aku tahu itu." Baekhyun berkata dengan bangga pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, B." Ada nada haru yang terselip pada ucapan terima kasih yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Anytime, C. Anytime..." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sambil membisikan kata-kata itu. Meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, pria itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Setelah ini, kau tidak perlu menderita lagi, little angel. Aku akan memenuhi isi lemari es kita dengan makanan, jadi kau tidak perlu pusing untuk memikirkan apa yang harus kita makan hari ini." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sejenak, berpikir tentang apa lagi yang akan diberikannya untuk Baekhyun. "Ah! Aku aku akan memberikanmu banyak baju bagus dan alat make up yang sekarang gadis-gadis pakai, jadi kau tidak akan di ejek lagi oleh teman-temanmu yang jahat. Juga, ketika aku terkenal nanti aku akan membeli mobil untuk mengajakmu kencan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menghemat uang gajimu untuk kehidupan kita. Mulai saat ini, aku akan melakukan segalanya, okay?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang coba ia tahan. Mata sipitnya sudah mulai berair menatap pria kesayangannya. Ada keyakinan kuat dan janji yang terlihat jelas di kedua mata Chanyeol yang saat ini menatap lurus padanya.

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji." Baekhyun percaya.

"AH! Kenapa aku juga melankolis sekali sih?" Chanyeol menggerutu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyum penuh pengertian padanya.

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini? Aku lapaaaaaar sekali."

"Ayo makan, aku memasak kimchi jigae untukmu." Ajak Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di meja makan mereka.

Baekhyun kembali pada telurnya yang belum sempat di goreng dan segera memanaskan minyak untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Tidak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, semua masakan Baekhyun sudah terhidang di atas meja makan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang menatap makanan yang disajikannya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Apa selapar itu?" Chanyeol mendongak dan mengangguk cepat pada Baekhyun. Untuk itu, Baekhyun menyumpit sepotong telur gulung dan meletakannya pada mangkuk nasi Chanyeol.

"Makan yang banyak." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol butuhkan sebelum menyantap makanannya dengan cepat.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menjawab, tapi tetap fokus pada makanan didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta apapun jika kau terkenal. Tapi, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku untuk alasan apapun, terlebih untuk wanita lain." Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, sebelum menjawabnya.

"Musun suriya! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji karena kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Syukurlah." Baekhyun tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

 _Let's hope a little less. Let's not make many promises._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau melamun lagi."

Baekhyun menatap pria dihadapannya gamang. Setengah nyawanya masih tidak berada di sana. Pria dihadapannya menghela nafas berat melihat gadis yang sejak tadi ia coba untuk ajak berbicara tidak menanggapinya.

"Apakah aku semembosankan itu?" Tanyanya penasaran, tapi setengah bercanda.

"Maaf."

"Eiii, jangan katakan itu. Aku hanya bercanda." Pria itu melambaikan tangannya sebagai gestur tidak apa-apa, merasa tidak enak hati telah membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum datar menanggapinya.

Intro lagu Lotto terdengar mengalun dari ponsel pria dihadapannya, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada cake strawberinya yang baru berkurang sesendok. Dengan gerakan luwes, pria itu menggerakan jarinya di layar ponsel pintarnya, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Babe? Aku di Starlight... Aniyo, dengan seseorang..." Walaupun tidak memiliki niat untuk mendengarkan percakapan pria dihadapannya, tapi Baekhyun tetap bisa mendengarkan percakapan pria didepannya yang berbicara dengan setengah berbisik.

"Namja? Aniyo, yeoja-ya.. Arrasso..." Pria itu sesekali menatap Baekhyun yang tetap menunduk menatap ke arah cakenya. "Eoh, aku tunggu." Lalu, pria itu menutup teleponnya.

"Sehun akan kemari. Kau tidak keberatan dia bergabung kan?" Pria itu bertanya sungkan.

"Sehun?"

"Ne, Sehun. Aku tahu kau tahu, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap pria itu santai.

"Oh, okay." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, April 2012**

Adalah Baekhyun yang sedang kerepotan berjalan kesana kemari untuk memenuhi hal-hal yang diperlukannya. Hari ini Baekhyun memasak banyak untuk merayakan hari debut Chanyeol dan grupnya, EXO. Rencananya setelah ini Baekhyun akan mengantarkan kotak-kotak makanan untuk diberikannya pada member EXO di tempat showcase pertama mereka berlangsung.

Untuk menyiapkan semua ini, Baekhyun telah lama menyisihkan uang belanja kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari dan menabungnya untuk digunakan hari ini. Tidak banyak, hanyak kotak-kotak nasi dan beberapa lauk-pauk yang Baekhyun buat sendiri serta berpuluh-puluh gulungan kimbap yang telah ia potong dan tata dengan rapi. Baekhyun hanya berharap semua orang akan menyukai masakannya dan berkenan untuk menghabiskannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, C. Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah berada di depan gedungnya... Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tutup dulu." Itu Chanyeol, yang sejak tadi tidak henti meneleponnya karena cemas. Sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk Baekhyun, tapi juga dirinya yang akan tampil di panggung untuk pertama kalinya.

Bergegas, karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol lebih khawatir, Baekhyun menghampiri salah satu staff dan menunjukan kartu undangan yang dimilikinya untuk dapat masuk ke dalam venue dan menemui para member. Staff itu kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke _backstage_ untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

"B!" Chanyeol berteriak ketika dirinya dapat melihat silhouete mungil Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum membalas teriakan Chanyeol. Kepada staff yang tadi mengantarnya, Baekhyun membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"Keluh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil kotak makanan yang sangat banyak dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae. Kau gugup?" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang saat ini dibubuhi oleh make up.

"Hm.. Bagaimana? Aku tampan kan?" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar saat bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah pria kesayangannya.

"Eoh, tampan. Tapi, aku lebih suku rambut hitam dan lurusmu."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menggangguk membenarkan. Ketika Chanyeol akan kembali berbicara, dua orang pemuda berjalan ke arah mereka setelah sebelumnya menyerukan nama Chanyeol.

"Kalian mengganggu." Chanyeol merengut sebal menyaksikan kedatangan dua membernya.

"Terserah." Jawab yang lebih pendek dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo, choneun Jongin irago imnida." Yang lebih tinggi membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun dan menarik lengan teman disebelahnya untuk memaksanya membungkuk.

"Sehun imnida. Bangapta noona!" Alih-alih menuruti temannya untuk membungkuk, pemuda bernama Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai gestur 'Hai' darinya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun. Keduanya serentak mengangkat tangan dan memukulkannya ke belakang kepala Sehun. Anak itu hanya meneriakan 'Aw!' yang cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil mengamati interaksi ketiganya.

"Noona neomu yeopo! Tinggalkan Chanyeol hyung dan pacaran denganku, bagaimana?"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan mata Chanyeol yang membesar maksimal atau lirikan tajam yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Mengabaikan semua itu, Sehun mengambil jemari tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut. Mata pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun dengan binaran-binaran jahil yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan anggukan kecil penuh kompromi.

"Baiklah. Kau tampak muda dan lebih tampan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"YA!" Teriakan itu berasal dari Chanyeol yang langsung dengan sigap menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Sehun. Jongin pun menarik Sehun lebih dekat kearahnya. Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin.

"Easy babe, aku hanya bercanda." Sehun mencium pipi Jongin sebagai penegasan.

Baekhyun ternganga melihatnya. Bukan cuma Baekhyun sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Jongin pun bereaksi demikian. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menggeplak kepala Sehun untuk menyadarkan bocah itu. Sementara Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Baekhyun-ssi." Pamit Jongin menarik serta Sehun yang masih betah berada di sana untuk membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Dah B noona!" Lambai Sehun kekanakan, puas dengan rengutan sebal yang Chanyeol berikan karena telah memanggil Baekhyun dengan B.

"Dia lucu." Ucap Baekhyun setelah hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Siapa?"

"Sehun."

"Jangan katakan itu. Jinja!" Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol karena pacarnya sungguh terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang cemberut.

Lama mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang sebelum seorang staff memanggil Chanyeol untuk segera bersiap karena showcase akan segera di mulai. Sedikit yang Baekhyun tahu, seseorang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah lama pergi untuk naik ke atas panggung ketika seorang pria dewasa menghampirinya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sebagai bentuk kesopanan, Baekhyun membungkuk pada pria yang sejak tadi mengamatinya tanpa ada kemungkinan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Nuguseyeo?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Saya manajer EXO. Kau Baekhyun?"

"Ah, manajer-nim. Ne, saya Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada pria yang mengaku sebagai manajer EXO tersebut. Berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu berniat untuk menyapanya seperti yang telah Sehun dan Jongin lakukan.

"Kau pacar Chanyeol?"

"Ye." Pria itu terlihat serius ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kan kalau EXO baru saja debut dan mereka sudah bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan ini semua?" Baekhyun menggangguk, tapi gadis itu bingung menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Saat ini hal yang paling tidak mereka perlukan adalah sebuah distraksi. Menurutku, kau adalah sebuah distraksi bagi Chanyeol. Kau dan hubungan kalian memiliki potensi untuk menghalangi karirnya. Kau paham maksudku?"

"Ye?"

"Maksudku adalah ada baiknya kau menyerah dengan hubungan kalian. Untuk kebaikan Chanyeol. Akan buruk apabila fans sampai mengetahui hubungan kalian." Lanjut pria itu.

"Kami bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kami, manajer-nim. Sama sekali tak masalah bagiku." Baekhyun menjawab cepat, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aniyo, itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Kau harus putus dengannya." Pria itu menjawab tegas. Baekhyun tertawa getir menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padaku, manajer-nim?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara parau, hampir menangis. "Maafkan aku, kecuali Chanyeol yang memintanya padaku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Tandasnya.

Pria itu sudah akan membalas perkataan Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamit Baekhyun, lalu berlalu untuk mencari toilet terdekat.

Di dalam salah satu toilet, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu nyaris setengah jam untuk menangisi nasibnya. _Kenapa tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku_ , pikirnya. Setelah menjernihkan pikirannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar. Ketika akan menarik pegangan pintu suara seorang wanita yang menyebut nama kekasihnya menghentikannya.

"Kau harus membuatnya putus dengan Chanyeol!" Bentak suara itu kasar.

"Aniyo, aku menginginkan Chanyeol, maka itulah yang aku dapatkan." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Buat gadis Baekhyun itu putus dengan Chanyeol atau aku akan membuatmu di pecat manajer-nim." Ada suara benturan kecil yang terdengar setelahnya, lalu di susul oleh suara air yang mengalir.

Baekhyun menyandarkan badannya pada pintu bilik toilet dengan lemas setelah suara bantingan pintu terdengar. Merasa sangat lelah dengan kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak tadi Baekhyun sudah merasakan bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang yang duduk di dekat mejanya lantaran dirinya duduk bersama seorang idol terkenal. Dan intensitas bisikan itu semakin bertambah, entah untuk alasan apa yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Baekhyun melihat Jongin tersenyum pada entah siapa dibelakangnya, senyumnya lebar sekali. Meski penasaran, Baekhyun enggan menoleh. Tebakannya adalah Oh Sehun.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun melihat Sehun menarik kursi di sebelah Jongin dan duduk di sana. Ditangannya, Sehun memegang satu cup buble tea cokelat. Jongin melihat pada cup itu kesal, lalu mulai menatap Sehun yang menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh, noona! Itu kau?"Baekhyun mengangguk pada pertanyaan bernada antusias yang Sehun lontarkan padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, B noona." Sehun melanjutkan, tidak memperdulikan Jongin disebelahnya.

"Kau sedang flu tapi membeli buble tea?" Jongin bertanya kesal pada Sehun.

"Hanya sekali ini saja." Sehun balik menatap Jongin, membujuk pria itu untuk tidak marah padanya. Jongin menghela nafas kasar.

"Sekali ini saja. Cuaca sedang dingin, Sehun. Jangan sampai sakit." Jongin mengeratkan coat Sehun yang melorot.

"Yaksok." Balas Sehun. Baekhyun menatap keduanya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Juni 2013**

Hari masih cukup gelap ketika Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggapai jam yang diletakannya di atas nakas, Baekhyun melihat jarum jam menunjukan angka 4 pagi. Menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, Baekhyun tidak lagi menemukan Chanyeol yang semalam tidur di sana. Suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi memberi tahu Baekhyun dimana kekasihnya berada.

Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya duduk, meskipun kantuk terus memaksanya untuk berbaring. Tidak merasa terganggu pada ketelanjangannya, Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan menggapai baju kaos Chanyeol yang tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa berniat memakai dalaman apapun, Baekhyun berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Sembari berperang melawan kantuknya, Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan yang sangat dini untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu pagi ini kekasihnya harus pergi rekaman untuk sebuah acara musik ke salah satu stasiun televisi.

Kabar baiknya, grup Chanyeol cukup berhasil dan pria itu memaksanya untuk memilih satu dari beberapa apartemen untuk mereka tinggali. Kabar buruknya Chanyeol menjadi sangat sibuk dan memiliki sedikit sekali waktu yang bisa dia bagi untuk Baekhyun. Bukan masalah sebenernya karena Baekhyun mengerti akan kesibukan Chanyeol, hanya saja kelelahan yang tampak dengan sangat jelas di wajah Chanyeol sering kali membuat Baekhyun sangat khawatir. Prianya juga tidak memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup dan di paksa untuk tampil sempurna dimana pun.

"Bukankah kau lelah? Kenapa memaksa untuk bangun?" Baekhyun merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakangnya. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau harus makan sebelum pergi, C." Jawab Baekhyun masih tetap fokus memotong-motong sayuran yang dibutuhkannya.

"Hm, hm." Chanyeol menggumam pelan dan melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Pria itu menikmati waktu pribadinya sebelum kembali tenggelam pada kesibukannya sebagai idol.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun. Pria itu masih berada pada posisi favoritnya.

"Kau hangat, B." Baekhyun tetap diam. Tidak ingin meladeni Chanyeol karena dia harus segera menyelesaikan masakannya dan memberi Chanyeol makan. Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa perut Chanyeol sudah terisi sebelum prianya memulai aktivitasnya yang padat.

"Aku mengingkanmu." Tapi seperti Chanyeol tidak ingin menyerah. Sejak awal, ketika dirinya memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menyadari kekasih mungilnya tidak mengenakan apapun di bawah kaos kebersaran miliknya. Chanyeol tergoda untuk melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada makan bersama kekasihnya ini. Untuk itu dia mulai mengecupi belakang telinga Baekhyun, yang Chanyeol tahu dengan pasti sebagai bagian sensitif Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai menggapai ke bawah, memaksa masuk ke dalam kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan untuk menyentuh kulit Baekhyun secara langsung.

Baekhyun terkesiap mendapati tangan kekasihnya yang sedang mengusap perut ratanya dengan sensual. Sesekali Chanyeol menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat leher Baekhyun sebelum memberikannya gigitan-gitan kecil. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sudah berangsur melupakan sayuran yang ada dihadapannya. Apalagi, gadis mungil itu dapat merasakan sesuatu mulai mengganjal dibelakangnya. Tapi, gadis mungil itu tahu mereka diburu waktu, tidak ada cukup waktu untuk melakukannya.

"Lagi?" Kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun bertanya. Demi Tuhan, pria ini dan segala hormon kelaki-lakiannya yang amat sangat besar. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk bercinta, dimanapun di dalam apartemen mungil mereka dan Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dia belum puas. Great. Just great!

"Astaga! Tuhan!" Baekhyun berteriak setengah mendesah merasakan remasan-remasan menggoda pada payudaranya yang sintal.

"Apa kau bahkan punya waktu untuk ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Masih tidak habis pikir dengan nafsu Chanyeol yang selalu datang kapanpun ketika dia merasa perlu datang. Gadis mungil itu sudah setengah bersandar, pasrah pada kedua tangan dan bibir Chanyeol yang mulai mengeksplor tubuhnya. Saat Baekhyun merasakan semua terpaan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya di sela-sela perlawanan kecil yang dilakukannya, Chanyeol hanya diam menolak untuk berbicara dengan mulutnya melainkan menegaskan tengan tindakan.

"C! Oh my – aah, lepaskan ahh.. ku.."

"Kau menginginkannya juga kan, B?" Chanyeol meniupkan sedikit udara pada telinga Baekhyun setelah membisikan kata-kata itu.

"Chan – aah.. geuman.. kau aaah-khan AAAH.." Desahan itu keluar begitu saja saat prianya melesakan salah satu jemarinya ke dalam bagian paling tersembunyi dari Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menyerah. Memilih membiarkan.

Baekhyun bahkan berpegangan pada meja dapur ketika Chanyeol mulai menurunkan celananya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun lagi di sana. Apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan lagi selain mendesah dan menikmati perlakukaan Chanyeol? Gadis mungil itu hanya berharap semoga Chanyeol tidak mendapat masalah karena Baekhyun punya firasat prianya akan terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Noona, kau tampak lebih mungil dari yang terakhir kali aku ingat. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tampak lebih pendiam dari yang terakhir dia ingat.

"Eoh, gwenchana."

"Aaaaah." Sehun bingung untuk merespon jawaban Baekhyun, jadi dia hanya melontarkan suara 'aaah' panjang sebagai gantinya. Lalu, ketiganya diam dengan suasana canggung yang menggantung di udara.

"Jongin-ah, Sehun-ah, kalian di sini?" Panggilan itu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Mereka mendapati Jooyong berdiri dengan senyum lebar di sana. Jongin dan Sehun memaksakan senyum, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk.

Meski tampak jelas senyum yang Jongin dan Sehun berikan terpaksa, tapi wanita itu tidak menyadarinya atau malah mengabaikannya. Dengan tanpa sedikitpun rasa canggung, wanita itu duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada. Wanita itu mengabaikan wajah keberatan Sehun yang tampak jelas dan memilih untuk menoleh pada wanita lain disebelahnya. Sejak awal, wanita itu penasaran pada sosok wanita yang duduk bersama dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Adalah hal yang langka menemukan kedua idol populer itu duduk bersama seorang wanita.

"Agassi, nuguseyeo?" Tanya wanita itu penesaran, tapi sepertinya wanita disampingnya tidak menaruh perhatian pada pertanyaannya dan memilih untuk tetap menunduk.

"Agassi..." Tetap tidak ada gerakan berarti dari gadis itu.

"Agassi!" Sedikit membentak, wanita itu kembali memanggil Baekhyun. Tidak terima karena diabaikan oleh seorang wanita yang dia yakini bukan siapa-siapa.

"Jooyong-ssi, jangan ganggu dia." Sehun gerah melihat wanita didepannya ini. Wanita angkuh yang sangat tidak disukainya. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan duduk di sini?"

"Sehun-ah, aku menunggu Chanyeol. Aku yakin dia bersama kalian, kalian kan selalu pergi bertiga." Jawab wanita itu dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang digunakannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun di sisi lain, mendengar nama pria itu disebutkan secara spontan menoleh ke arah wanita itu.

"Chanyeol hyung eopseo."

"Eiiii, jangan berbohong. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Kata gadis itu keras kepala. Sehun mendengus kasar mendengarnya.

Suara gesekan kursi dan lantai terdengar dari hadapan Jongin. Hal itu secara otomatis membuat ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara. Saat itulah, wanita itu melihat Baekhyun. Matanya melebar maksimal menatap pada Baekhyun, terkejut dan kesal. Sedangkan, Baekhyun membalasnya datar. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi karena merasa tidak tahan berdekatan dengan Jooyong.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jooyong bertanya, terlihat sangat kesal karena harus kembali bertemu Baekhyun, serta fakta bahwa gadis itu duduk bersama Jongin dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Oktober 2013**

Udara hari ini cukup dingin untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan. Sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam rumah mereka yang nyaman atau duduk-duduk di kafe sambil menikmati segelas kopi atau cokelat hangat. Hari ini sungguh kebetulan yang baik juga melelahkan pelanggan di kafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja tanpa jeda berdatangan. Sebagai salah satu barista, hal ini membuat Baekhyun cukup kerepotan. Nyaris tidak ada waktu istirahat yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat di belakang meja _counter_ , akhirnya shift Baekhyun berakhir. Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore, gadis mungil itu ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Setelah barista lainnya datang, Baekhyun bergegas untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaiannya sendiri.

Baekhyun sedang mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo, setelah selesai mengganti pakainnya ketika gadis mungil itu mendengar gadis-gadis remaja itu menggosipkan seorang idol yang kedapatan berkencan dengan senior satu agensinya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bukanlah sosok gadis yang memiliki ketertarikan pada idol-idol di negaranya. Namun, nama seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya terucap dari salah satu remaja itu.

"Benar, aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Jooyong, that bitch!" Salah satu gadis dengan rambut pirang berkata dengan marah.

"Waeeee Chanyeol oppa? Waeee?!" Timpal yang lainnya kesal.

"Kau lihat, Chanyeol merangkulnya."

"Lihat jalang ini! Tatapannya pada Chanyeol oppa membuatku muak!"

"Tapi, apa kalian tahu... kabarnya foto ini diambil ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari apartemen Jooyong." Kata salah satu dari empat gadis itu.

"ANDWEEE!" Teriak ketiganya kompak.

"Tidak mungkin, uri Chanyeolie oppa..."

Ketika nama Chanyeol terucap, secara tidak langsung Baekhyun memasang telinganya lebih tajam untuk mendengarkan. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang berarti untuk Baekhyun.

" – hyun, Baekhyun." Panggil Kyungsoo karena temannya terlihat tidak fokus.

"Ye?" Baekhyun kembali menaruh perhatian pada Kyungsoo ketika temannya itu memanggil namanya sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kau melamun."

"A – aniyo." Kata Baekhyun menyangkal. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kyungsoo-ya." Pamit Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu berlalu.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun menuju apartemennya, gadis mungil itu memutar kembali percakapan yang tidak sengaja didengarnya berulang-ulang. Meskipun tidak tahu masalahnya dengan pasti, sedikit banyak gadis mungil itu menangkap keadaan yang terjadi bahwa Chanyeol kedapatan sedang berkencan dengan Jooyong di depan apartemen wanita itu. dengan segenap hatinya Baekhyun percaya pada Chanyeol, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang merasa sakit dan kecewa.

Tiba di apartemennya, Baekhyun membersihkan diri dengan cepat. Setelah membuat makan malam sederhana dan segelas cokelat hangat, gadis mungil itu menyalakan televisi dan duduk di atas sofa dihadapannya. Sungguh kebetulan, wajah Chanyeol muncul di sana. Berita tentang dugaan keduanya berkencan dan beberapa bukti berupa foto terpampang di televisi di hadapan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menatap layar kaca dihadapannya termangu. Ada sebuah foto dimana Chanyeol memeluk gadis itu dengan protektif, keduanya memakai alat penyamaran yang sering digunakan para idol – maker, topi dan kacamata – tapi Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah mengenali Chanyeol. Hati Baekhyun tercubit, ada rasa perih yang bersemayam di sana melihat kekasih hatinya mendekap wanita lain dipelukannya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Suara itu mengagetkan Baekhyun, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan kekasihnya berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa yang didudukinya. Terlalu fokus membuat Baekhyun tidak mendengar Chanyeol datang.

"Hm. Mau menjelaskan?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang, mencoba dengan keras untuk tenang. Chanyeol menghela nafas, kasar dan lelah. Laki-laki itu mengambil langkah mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan gadis itu.

"Itu tidak seperti yang diberitakan, B." Chanyeol memulai.

"Aku harap..." Ada permohonan yang terdengar dari suara Baekhyun.

"Grup Jooyong sunbaenim sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan sajangnim menyuruh kami berpura-pura untuk menarik minat masyarakat kembali. Sama sekali bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol harap penjelasan ini dapat menenangkan kekasih mungilnya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara lirih. Chanyeol tidak bersuara untuk menanggapi.

"Kenapa harus kau, C? EXO punya banyak member."

"B..."

"Kau tahu? Wanita itu benar-benar menyukaimu." Lanjut Baekhyun, tanpa membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak boleh berprasangka seperti itu, B. Jooyong tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Aku mendengarnya, wanita itu dan manajermu ingin memisahkan kita supaya wanita iitu bisa memilikimu." Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan kejadiaan itu. berharap Chanyeol akan percaya dan mengerti ketakutannya.

"B! Jangan keterlaluan!" Untuk pertama kalinya juga Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi ketakutanmu tidak beralasan dan ucapanmu barusan sangat jahat." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak percaya mendengar tuduhan yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol diam menatap Baekhyun. "Baiklah." Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mereka, menyisakan Chanyeol sendirian dengan kesepian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jooyong, wanita itu adalah sebagian dari alasan kehancuran Baekhyun. Wanita cantik yang sangat Baekhyun benci. Wanita yang dengan segala tipu dayanya telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat untuk Baekhyun.

"Hei, jalang!" sapa Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" Wanita itu melotot marah pada ucapan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya tidak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Senang sekali jika bisa berbincang denganmu, tapi aku tidak tahan melihat wajah jalangmu. Jadi, aku akan pamit." Ucap Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak lupa membungkukan badan sekilas pada Sehun dan Jongin yang ikut mengangguk

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Jooyong berteriak marah pada Baekhyun yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Desember 2013**

 _Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak berita kencan idol populer EXO Chanyeol dan Jooyong diketahui publik. Dua bulan dengan dengan keheningan dan tidak adanya bukti lain yang menunjukan kedekatan keduanya, disamping itu agensi keduanya memilih bungkam. Tapi, kabar mengejutkan kembali datang dari dua pasangan itu. Semalam keduanya kedapatan berada di sebuah klub malam dan sedang berbagi ciuman. Ada banyak spekulasi tentang kejadian ini dan apa sebenarnya hub –_

Klik.

Baekhyun mematikan televisi yang sedang ditontonnya. Air mata tanpa bisa dicegah mulai menuruni pipi gembil Baekhyun. Setelah dua bulan yang Baekhyun lewati dengan susah payah untuk mengerti Chanyeol, hal ini kembali datang. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Deringan handphonenya memaksa Baekhyun untuk menunda sebentar tangisnya. Gadis mungil itu dengan segera menerima panggilan ketika melihat nama yang muncul di layar handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyeo, Baekhyun imnida."

"..."

"Benarkah? Jam berapa aku harus datang ke sana?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Terima kasih." Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan dengan cepat mendial nomor lain. Menunggu sebentar, akhirnya orang diseberang sana menerima telepon Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau punya waktu hari ini?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya, tidak berniat mendengar sapaan Chanyeol.

"Sebentar saja, malam pun tak apa. Aku akan datang." Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

"Ini Jooyong, kau siapa?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Bukan suara Chanyeol yang dirinya dengar sebagai balasan, melainkan Jooyong.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol dan aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Sekarang." Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'kekasih' saat berbicara pada wanita itu.

"Chanyeol sedang tidak bisa berbicara." Jawab wanita itu ketus.

"Jooyong-ssi, aku tidak perduli apapun katamu. Berikan telepon ini pada Chanyeol. Sekarang." Setelahnya hanya suara tut panjang yang terdengar dari hadphone Baekhyun. Wanita itu mematikan sambungan telepon. Menunggu selama sepuluh menit dengan tidak sabar, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali menghubungi Chanyeol.

"B?"

"Kau bersama dengan Jooyong? WAH!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan ketus. Kemarahan jelas terdengar dari omongan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana– ?"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini. Harus." Baekhyun memotong omongan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengalah. "Datanglah ke agensi sore ini dan B, tentang berita itu..."

"Aku tutup." Baekhyun menutup sambungan tanpa ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol. Gadis itu terlalu lelah dan marah untuk mendengarkan.

 **...**

 _Semua baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-ssi. Kabar baik tengah datang padamu._

Sejenak Baekhyun melupakan pemberitaan tentang kekasihnya dan diliputi perasaan lain. Perasaan ini, Baekhyun tidak menyukainya tapi tidak pula membencinya. Sebuah perasaan asing yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti. Hal yang paling membuat Baekhyun bingung adalah keinginannya agar Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dari tempatnya berjalan Baekhyun dapat melihat gedung agensi dimana Chanyeol bernaung menjulang menyapa langit. Mengambil nafas dalam, Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju gedung itu. Di lobi gedung agensi itu, Baekhyun menemui seorang wanita yang berdiri di balik meja resepsionis untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya dan menanyakan dimana letak ruang latihan 4. Di sana dia ditanyai apakah telah membuat janji dan mendapatkan izin untuk bertemu. Untuk itu dia memperlihatkan sebuah kartu yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah keluarga dari orang yang ingin ditemuinya, saat itulah dia diizinkan untuk masuk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Baekhyun menggunakan lift untuk sampai ke ruangan yang ditujunya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Gadis itu gugup setengah mati. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi kalau semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, Baekhyun meraih handle pintu dan membukanya. Suara deritan pintu yang Baekhyun buka menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan Jooyong yang menempel erat padanya. Dihadapan keduanya ada manajer EXO, yang merupakan orang yang sama yang memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, berdiri. Ketiganya menatap Baekhyun.

Dengan agak linglung, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. gadis mungil itu melihat Chanyeol yang berusaha dengan keras mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jooyong, yang justru membuat wanita itu memeluknya semakin erat. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak meledak dan melemparkan benda-benda yang dapat dijangkaunya pada wanita itu. Di sisi lain, manajer itu menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Kau tidak seharusnya kemari, Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Manajer itu mengatakannya dengan nada arogan yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun diam, pandangannya tetap tidak teralihkan dari Chanyeol dan Jooyong.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol berseru memperingatkan.

"Geurae. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengganggu saja!" Wanita yang masih saja menempeli Chanyeol itu menimpali dengan tidak tahu malu. Baekhyun tetap bungkam.

"Lepas!" Chanyeol menyentak gadis itu untuk menjauh pada akhirnya.

"B..."

"Chanyeol-ah, bisa kita bicara. Berdua saja." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memohon. Pria itu sudah akan mengangguk kalau saja manajernya tidak memotong dengan bentakan.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Hyung! Tidak akan ada yang melihat. Aku mohon..."

"Tidak!" Kali ini suara Jooyong terdengar bersamaan dengan suara manajer Chanyeol, menolak dengan keras.

"Neo mwoya?!" Baekhyun berkata marah, akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menimpali wanita itu.

"Chanyeol adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersama dengan gadis murahan sepertimu."

"Jooyong sunbae, jaga ucapanmu!" Chanyeol berteriak marah pada Jooyong. Baekhyun berjalan semakin dekat pada Jooyong, gadis mungi itu menarik rambut wanita itu sampai Jooyong merasakan rambutnya akan lepas dari kulit kepalanya.

"Murahan?" Baekhyun mendesis. "Kau sebaiknya berkaca, jalang. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang berhak menerima panggilan itu." Baekhyun menarik rambut wanita itu lebih kencang.

"APPO! Oppa tolong aku! Dasar gadis gila! Chanyeol-ah..." Wanita itu berteriak kesakitan dan meminta tolong.

"Benar, aku adalah gadis gila. Seharusnya kau tidak berurusan denganku!" Baekhyun melakukan gestur seperti akan melepaskan jambakannya, tapi ternyata gadis itu justru menjambak Jooyong sampai dia terjatuh ke lantai sebelum melepaskannya.

"Sekarang, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan itu Baekhyun lontarkan untuk manajer Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan takjub karena sikapnya pada Jooyong. Suatu hal langka melihat gadis manis seperti Baekhyun bertindak demikian.

"Aku harap untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Manajer itu mendengur kasar. Dia melangkah untuk membantu Jooyong berdiri dan membawa wanita itu untuk keluar bersamanya.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Ciuman di klub malam? Apa penjelasanmu kali ini, Chanyeol?"

"Itu hanya pura-pura, Baek. Ku mohon mengertilah..." Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendapatkan pengertian dari Baekhyun. Lagi. Pria itu tahu, dia telah banyak menyakiti Baekhyun tapi dia tidak bisa untuk menolak perintah atasannya.

"Mengerti? Belum cukupkah selama ini?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak habis pikir. Dia sudah banyak berkorban.

"Maafkan aku..." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Gadis itu sungguh lelah.

"Dweseo."

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau punya rencana untuk menikahiku?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba dan melenceng jauh dari topik permasalahan mereka.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian. Baekhyun mengangguk sepintas.

"Bisakah kita menikah sekarang?"

"Ye?" Chanyeol terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"Ketika kita menikah dan punya anak, apakah kau akan tetap melakukan ini?" Chanyeol tidak menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pria itu merasa gamang.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Wae? Bukankah kau bilang akan menikahiku dan punya anak dariku?"

"Benar, aku mengatakan itu. Tapi Baekhyun-ah, itu masih lama sekali, karirku baru saja dimulai dan kita tidak bisa menikah dan punya anak sekarang." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku hamil." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan maksud kedatangannya disamping menanyakan hal mengenai Chanyeol dan Jooyong.

"Mwo? Baekhyun-ah... bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bingung dan panik.

"Kau meniduriku, setiap kali kau ada waktu Chanyeol dan selalu menolak menggunakan pengaman." Baekhyun berkata dengan marah untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa, Baek. Aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol berkata panik.

"Mwo? Wae? Kita bisa menyembunyikannya, Chan?" Baekhyun menjawab tidak mengerti akan kepanikan Chanyeol.

"Baek, baby..." Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasan Baekhyun. Setidaknya begitulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan. "Kita tidak bisa. Kumohon jangan sekarang, kita harus menyingkirkannya sekarang... Lagipula aku dan Jooyong sunbae –"

"Jooyong? Neo eothokae..." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan gadis itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

"Baek... Baekhyun-ah..."

"Geurae." Baekhyun menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun, namun gadis itu tidak berhasil. "Aku pikir ini akan menjadi pembicaraan kita yang terakhir. Ternyata memang tidak akan berhasil."

Setelah itu Baekhyun berbalik. Gadis itu membanting pintu ruangan itu dan menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol. Di depan ruangan itu, Jooyong berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Aku harap tidak akan melihatmu lagi setelah ini." Kata wanita itu. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan wanita itu.

Hari itu adalah kali terakhir Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Jooyong. Gadis itu menghilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol selama tiga tahun dan berharap tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengannya. Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari dalam kehidupan cintanya Chanyeol hanyalah salah satu pria yang mampir sejenak dikehidupannya, megukir banyak kenangan indah untuk Baekhyun kenang, mengucapkan banyak janji manis yang melambungkan harapannya, lalu pergi. Harusnya Baekhyun tahu untuk tidak melakukan semua itu.

 _So even if we say goodbye_

 _We can turn away without much pain_

 _Let's only make light memories that we can throw away_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan menunduk tanpa menghiraukan teriakan marah dari Jooyong atau pandangan pengunjung kafe yang memandangnya tertarik. Dia mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Namun, karena kepalanya yang terus menunduk, membuatnya tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya. Akibatnya, Baekhyun menabarak seseorang yang cukup menyebabkan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang berbenturan dengan dada bidang pria yang ditabraknya.

Berniat untuk meminta maaf karena kelalaiannya, Baekhyun mendongak. Hal yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan untuk dirinya lihat saat dia mendongak adalah sosok mantan kekasihnya yang berdiri dengan gagah dihadapannya. Oleh karenanya, Baekhyun berdiri diam seperti orang bodoh begitupulah dengan sosok dihadapannya.

"B..." Panggilan itu menarik Baekhyun kembali ke realita. Kepada sosok mantan kekasihnya yang selama tiga tahun tidak dia lihat, Baekhyun berikan tatapan kosong meski ada perih dan rindu yang terlintas sejenak di sana.

"B, ini benar dirimu." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun tidak percaya sekaligus bersyukur karena telah menemukan sosok itu kembali.

"Lepas." Kata itu sama sekali tidak di duga Chanyeol akan dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung, tapi tak urung melepaskan Baekhyun juga.

Setelah menatap Chanyeol sekilas, Baekhyun menggeser paksa tubuh Chanyeol untuk melewati pria itu. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya. Pria itu mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Eodiga?"

"Lepas."

"B, kumohon..." Chanyeol memohon dengan putus asa.

"Aku bilang lepas, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku mau pulang." Baekhyun bersikeras, hal yang juga dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Posisi mereka yang berada di depan pintu masuk kafe membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi dengan adanya sosok Chanyeol yang ada di sana.

"Hyung, lepaskan Baekhyun noona." Sehun yang melihat banyak orang bergerombol di depan pintu masuk, tak urung penasaran dan berinisiatif untuk ikut melihat.

"Shireo!" Chanyeol mencengkaram pergelangan Baekhyun lebih erat, merasa takut wanita itu akan pergi darinya.

"Hyung..." Sehun melangkah lebih dekat pada Chanyeol, cukup dekat untuk memegang pundak pria itu. "Lepaskan. Ada banyak orang yang melihat."

Pada perkataan itu Chanyeol bereaksi dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik dirinya menjauh dari Chanyeol dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang berdenyut perih.

"B, ayo bicara berdua. Aku merindukanmu..." Chanyeol mencoba berbicara dengan nada membujuk pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Waktu berbicara sudah lama berlalu Chanyeol, sekarang kita hanyalah dua orang yang takdirnya saling bersinggungan di masa lalu dan tidak akan ada masa depan untuk kita." Baekhyun menolak dengan keras.

"B..."

"Aku pergi."

"Uri aegi?" Chanyeol sekali lagi menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dengan mencekal tangannya. Pria itu bertanya dengan suara lirih yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sehun menatap keduanya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mati. Kau yang memintanya." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bungkam, pria itu tampak sangat pucat dan membuat genggamannya pada Baekhyun mengendur. Saat itulah Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol. Sekali lagi dalam kisah mereka, Baekhyun mengambil langkah lari dari Chanyeol dan pria itu hanya diam mengamati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kafe, hujan masih turun dengan lebat. Untuk menghindari masa lalunya, Baekhyun dengan nekat menerobos hujan. Sama sekali tidak perduli pada dampak yang akan didapatkannya setelah ini. Setelah cukup basah tertimpa hujan, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai ke apartemen mungilnya yang baru dia tempati dua bulan ini setelah melarikan diri ke Bucheon selama hampir tiga tahu.

Memasukan kode pintu apartemennya, Baekhyun bergegas untuk masuk setelah pintu terbuka. Suara kode pintu yang dimasukan, membuat orang yang berada di dalam apartemen Baekhyun mengetahu kedatangannya. Dari dalam, Baekhyun dapat mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang berlarian menuju ke arahnya.

"Eomma pulaaaaaaaaaaang!" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat dua sosok pelita hatinya yang berdiri menyambutnya pulang disertai teriakan-teriakan heboh keduanya.

"Eomma pulang Jasper-ah, Jackson-ah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Ini fanfic dibuat semingguan karena apus-ketik-apus-ketik. Kenapa? Karena watir feelnya ngga dapet, pas di publish juga masih watir. Trus... Saya tahu alur cerita begini tuh pasaran dan sudah banyaaaaaaak sekali yang sudah buat. Tapi, ide ini sudah bersemayam sejak saya dengerin Chanyeol sama Chen nyanyi 'If We Love Again' di Sugarman. Mohon dimaafkan kalau banyak typo dan kesamaan alur, latar dan tokoh. Otak saya dan ide yang dimilikinya itu standar. Syudah begitu saja... Selamat menikmati!

P. S: Semoga berkenan untuk memberi review

P.S.S: Jangan mengeluh soal satu adegan yang saya potong dan dipersingkat dengan paksa. Ngetiknya pegal karena mesti ngebayangin kkkkkkkkkk


End file.
